The Visitor
by Lunatic Lenny
Summary: When one is alone at night the mind can imagine the most bizarre scenarios. Or maybe it's more then you want to believe? Might be a one-shot. Might be continued. Who knows?


Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The grand clock in the center of the room stood commandingly, demanding the attention of the only known inhabitant in the room. She was seated comfortably in a plush chair in front of a dying fire, engrossed in writing on a piece of parchment. She licked her lips in anticipation as she looked over her writing, appearing to be quite satisfied with what she was capturing on the paper. Every now and then she would make a verbal remark as she read over her words, and then furrow her eyebrows as if they were changing from what she originally written.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The drapes partially covering the terrace windows behind her swayed as if something _or someone_ had suddenly created a breeze; she glanced behind her curiously and twirled her teal hair around her index finger nervously. She turned around once more to focus on her writing, gaining speed with her words as the unsettling event began to sink into her thoughts. She looked up worriedly to notice the last of the fire had died out, leaving her in a pale darkness created by the moonlight shining in weakly.

Tick. Tock. Knock. Knock. Tick. Tock.

A knock was heard on the door into the room. She jumped in her seat, startled by the sudden intrusive noise. She took a moment to gather herself and rose from her chair. She looked to the door again wearily; hesitant on whether she should answer the visitor's beckons. She looked over to the clock in hopes to gather an idea on who it might be based on the time, but the clock only suggested someone fearful might be on the other side of the wooden door.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She stood in front of the door, listening to see if the visitor might knock again or leave, but all she could hear was a soft breathing on the other side of the door. She tried to cower away from the door, but stumbled on a tousled rug. She let a squeak and tried to regain her balance. On the other side of the door she heard the visitor clear their throat, trying to make their presence known again. After what felt like an eternity to her, she tried to regain her courage and make her way to the door once more. She hesitantly opened the door a crack and scanned the scenery outside for the visitor, but saw no one.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She cautiously stepped out into the hallway, now more curious than scared. As she walked further away from the door she could faintly hear a whimpering coming from down the hall. Upon hearing the frightful sound she quickly turned around and dashed back into her room.

She slammed the door and locked it, slowly backing away from the door as if it was a wild animal. She sat back down in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she noticed something about the room was different. She looked around the room and noticed a vase of flowers had been placed on a table by the door. She gasped and fell out her chair, knocking the chair over in the process. She quickly jumped to her feet and backed away from the vase.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

After staring at the newly placed object for a minute she sharply exhaled and clenched her fists. She marched over to the vase and studied it. A vase filled to the brim with white roses that had some sort of red substance splattered on them, however they didn't have stems. She carefully took one of the rose heads and examined it, discovering that the roses were made out of a wax-like material. She dabbed her finger in the red liquid and smelled it. 'Cinnamon . . . ?' She asked aloud. She was about to place the rose back when she noticed a small card peeking out the mound of artificial flowers.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She picked up the card and turned it over, seeing if there would be some sort of name on it. She frowned and opened the card seeing a haiku written in gold ink addressed to her.

My love is endless

I long to caress your skin

And splatter it red

Miku, forevermore my love

Miku was about to gasp when a blood curdling scream pierced the silence from behind her. She screamed and whirled around to see bloody hand prints on the glass windows of her terrace and pools of blood seeping into the room from a mutilated girl lying there. The girl was gasping and choking on her own blood as it gushed out of her mouth and soaked her nightgown a crimson red. Miku screamed again and turned around, trying to her door open so she could escape from her impending nightmare.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Miku slammed the door open and let out a silent shriek as she came face to face with a boy covered in blood with an unnaturally large grin holding his hands behind his back. He brought his hands forward to reveal a bouquet made of human hands holding various flowers and items. She stumbled backwards and scrambled to her feet. She looked up to see the boy's face right in front of hers. She tried to back away, but she felt him grab her neck to keep her from escaping. She started to choke and felt her vision blurring from her tears. She clawed at his hands and tried to scream for someone to rescue her, but could only hear the dying breaths of the girl on the terrace. The boy laughed as he saw the terror in Miku's eyes, 'Are you afraid of dying?' he mused. He continued to laugh and caressed her cheek, 'I would never kill you. Not yet, anyway.' She felt him loosen his grip on her neck and push her gently to the floor. Miku let out a cry as she imagined what would become of her in mere moments.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Ti-

'What did I tell you about sneaking into girl's apartments?' A voice asked from somewhere in the apartment.

'I didn't sneak in. I was _let _in.' the boy said, trying to dismiss the new stranger.

Miku felt him relax his hold on her and shoved him as hard as she could. He tumbled backwards into the fallen chair and gritted his teeth. He was about to attack her, but was stopped when a tall man stepped between them.

'Yeah, let in,' the man said.

He bent down and grabbed the boy's ponytail despite his curses and protests and started to drag him away when he turned towards Miku, 'Hey, sorry about this . . . thing. I promise it won't happen again miss.' He gave her a bright smile before proceeding to exit the room with the boy.

'Wait!'

He looked behind to see Miku standing with her fists clenched, trying to fight back tears.

'You just expect me . . . expect me to forget all this happened after he just- just tried to-' She stammered.

'Oh! I'm sorry; it would have been quite rude of me to leave without giving you some sort of compensation!' The man said with a hearty laugh.

He reaching into one of his coat pockets with his free hand and pulled out a card. 'Perhaps I could make up this unfortunate happening to you with this.' He held out the card to Miku, giving another cheery smile.

She looked at his hand suspiciously, but reluctantly took the card. She opened it and read it was an invitation to a party.

'You think inviting me to a-' She began, but saw the man and boy were gone.

She threw the invitation into the fireplace and glared at it.

'Oh, that girl. . . 'She thought aloud. She went to the table next to the door and picked up the phone to dial the police. She turned around and almost dropped the phone in fright. The girl was no longer there. The bloody hand prints and pools of blood had vanished. Even the terrible vase of roses had disappeared. The only evidence left of the encounter was the fallen chair and the blood and bruises on her. She put the phone back and walked over to the fireplace to see the card still lying in the ashes. She picked it up and looked through the invitation again.

'I wonder what kind of party murderers have. . . 'She said to herself.

* * *

><p><em>So i know most people don't care don't read author notes, I don't so i'll keep this short.<em>

_This is the first story I've ever written so if you have any constructive criticism to share i would greatly appreciate it!_

_Also, I'm not really sure if I'm going to make this a one-shot or not, so i guess if you like it i'll write more._


End file.
